Ice FoxHime
by RaynexRenx
Summary: What if Minato had a younger sister who in her held the sister of the Kyuubi? She will cause ripples in Naruto's world by gathering him Gaara Hinata and Saki fem-Sasuke  all while trying to stop herself from falling in love with Naruto's academy teacher
1. Namikaze Maiko?

**Demon talk**

_**Chapter One: **_

Maiko looked lightly at the people around her; they glared and shouted obscenities at her, but Maiko chose to ignore them and follow around a man in Chuunin uniform. He seemed nice enough, and had even fed a boy twelve years her junior, though she could tell he was her age. The little boy he fed was right now clamped onto her back, refusing to let go, thus she followed the man in hopes of getting the little bundle energy and sunshine off her back.

"Oi, do you know his name?" Maiko asked the little boy as he nodded lightly and a made a motion for him to go on.

"…his name is Iruka-nii." He told her as she nodded and she felt him tug on her fox ears harshly.

"Be nice to the ears, little one, now I would cover your ears. IRUKA-SAN." Maiko screamed hoping to get his attention and make him to turn around.

He saw Maiko and the little boy on her back and rushed over to them. She gripped the legs of the energy bundle and threw him up in the air, before she caught him in her arms, all the while he laughed full blown.

"I believe this is yours." She told him as the little boy looked at him, before clinging to her tightly.

"Naruto, let go of—"

"Namikaze Maiko, I was in a coma for six years, and this is how my body turned up, though I blame Tsuki-chan, the ice fox, my tenant. Now you little bundle of energy, do you know where the Hokage is?" She asked the little boy who nodded and began to drag her off, the man following them.

"Why were you in a coma?" Iruka asked Maiko his voice inquisitive to her condition.

"I helped my lost older brother seal Tsuki's brother into his son, and it nearly killed me, but Tsuki healed me in exchange that I took care of the little one that contained her brother. She had seen how I was treated and didn't want that to happen, for her brother was temperamental, he would sleep for six years before he made himself known and could harm my nephew." She told him as they reached the tower, and she felt it in her bones that her brother had died, and with Tsuki's help, she saw that this little boy that clung to her so hard looked like her brother.

"Iruka-san, how old is Naruto?" Maiko asked quietly as the little boy ran ahead of them.

Iruka looked at the female his age, her silver-blonde hair with icy blue highlights covering her gold with orange flecked eyes. "He is six years old, though he has seen more than a six year old should see. Maiko-san, why did you come back to the village?" Iruka asked curios as to why this girl would came back if she had been treated horribly before.

"My brother loved this village, his wife loved this village, and I grew to love this village, though I hid in the shadows all my life and now I am back to find my nephew and hope that he will never ever feel all alone." Maiko told him as Naruto waited for them at the door, his face saying that he was annoyed to death.

"Old Man is waiting!" Naruto screamed looking at the girl that looked somewhat like him and Iruka who had a strange look on his face.

Maiko ran up to Naruto and scooped him up in her arms and ran into the office, "Hag, don't glare at me, I may be younger than my brother, but I can still kick your ass, even if he is dead." Maiko told the secretary, who glared at her.

Sarutobi, looked at Maiko, the lost sister of their Fourth Hokage, who went missing as quickly as she came. She still had the defiant gleam in her eyes, and though she had the icy blue fox features, her look of total adoration for Naruto was evident.

"Gramps, how have things been? I really missed this place, is this Aniki's kid?" Maiko asked her voice fading as she asked the last question, after all if this was her Aniki's kid that meant that the villagers already hated him.

"Yes, Naruto, meet your Aunt Maiko, and Maiko meet your nephew. The man with you is Naruto's school teacher, Iruka; do you think you can help Maiko take care of Naruto?" Sarutobi told them, as Naruto smiled widely and attached himself indefinitely to Maiko.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Iruka answered wondering what he go himself into.

"Gramps, thank you, and I have a question, where are we going to live?"

"Simple, Maiko you are to live in the clearing you made a pocket of space that has its own house and necessities. If I am correct, you can switch the seal to allow those with a bit of your chakra in it."

"Gramps, if I let him in, I will need three others, who are all like me. I understand that our relations with where these three are from are strained, but tell them they owe the Ice Fox-hime." Maiko told the Third Hokage as she felt a tug from Tsuki.

**Tell him that you need the youngest son of the Kazekage, the youngest child from the Uchiha main family, and the eldest daughter of the Hyuuga main family. If he asks how you know, call me out.**

"Who do you need?" the Third asked, curious who else did this child want to protect.

Suddenly, an icy halo surrounded Maiko and split into two beings, one being Maiko herself, the other being Tsuki in her chibi fox form.

"**She needs the youngest son of the Kazekage, the youngest child from the Uchiha main family, and the eldest daughter of the Hyuuga main family. The youngest son of the Kazekage holds Shukaku, the youngest from the Uchiha main family holds Shukaku's mate, Yumi, and the eldest daughter of the Hyuuga main family holds Kurama's mate, Tsukiko. In order to protect all four of the children they need to learn to defend themselves, while living efficiently with their tenants. In the pocket of space I helped create the tenants are free, in the form I am, thus no harm will come."**

"Tsuki means that we saw how the holder of Shukaku is treated, and met with his father, in exchange for a peace treaty with Suna, Gaara will be allowed to live with me. Uchiha Saki and Hyuuga Hinata are allowed as well, because they owed me a few favors, and I told the clan leaders how their councils went behind their backs and sealed female demons into their daughters." Maiko told the Third Hokage, who nodded and seemed to think about it.

"I will allow it, but when they become Genin, they will become your team, and you must help Iruka teach them at the academy."

"Thank you, can you take the Kazekage when he comes here to my pocket of time, and inform the leaders of the Uchiha and Hyuuga?" Maiko asked her voice frail and excited at the same time.

The Third nodded making Maiko smile, grab Iruka and still holding Naruto in her hands she ran off screaming, 'Ramen'. _Poor Iruka, he has just met what Naruto might be like when he is older, though Maiko is a bit more like Minato than Kushina, and she find revenge in her words not pranks._


	2. Lovely parents meet Maiko, and demons

_**Maiko's POV**_

"Welcome to my home, Shukaku, Kurama, Yumi, and Tsukiko you better play nice or I swear I will alter the limits of this place. And to everyone else, behave, I already have a headache due to a little energy ball beating me at a ramen competition." I told them, my head pounding from all the ramen, Naruto's screaming and Iruka lecturing Naruto.

"**What my jailer means is that here we, demons are free, but it is only because Maiko does not believe in imprisoning us without our consent. Also, seeing that Naruto-kun is as hyper as she was when she was little she has a headache, and is agitated that the villagers tried hurting Naruto in front of her, though now they are in jail. Hinata-chan, Saki-chan, Gaara-kun, and Naruto-kun talk to your tenants and please behave yourselves, I will go with you. Maiko you are in charge of the adults."** Tsuki told me, as I nodded and she took the children and demons to the upper level of the house.

"Kazekage-sama, nice to see you made it safe and sound, and if you ever do something as seal another demon in an unborn child, may Kami-sama have mercy on your soul, because I sure as hell won't. I managed to fix Gaara's seal that way Shukaku isn't interfering with him, unless there is a major reason to do so. Fugaku-sama, it is nice to see you again, and I do hope you took care of the problem with your clan's elders. Hiashi-sama, same to you, and to all of you welcome to my home, I altered the seals on this area to allow all adults here to enter, after I let you guys in."

Hiashi and Fugaku glared at me, but I smiled lightly as I felt Iruka stare at me as if I was insane.

"I hope you take care of my son, Maiko-san, after all the peace treaty between the villages depends on how my son feels about this place." The Kazekage told me, his voice gruff and I nodded lightly trying to remember how Suna looked when I was a child.

"I am sure, Kazekage-sama that Maiko can take care of the children with Iruka-san to aid her if needed. Maiko is very skilled with children, she got Naruto, to trust her within minutes so much he refused to let go of her. Your children will be in good hands, though I say we say goodbye that way the children can properly meet Maiko." Gramps told them, while I smiled gratefully, adults where hard as hell to talk to, I could talk to kids, and anyone else, but shinobi adults were harder to talk to, especially those who treated kids the way I saw them treat these four kids.

I walked them to the upstairs level where I saw all the kids curled up asleep, though they were in pairs of two, with their tenants protecting them. Once the adults other than Gramps and Iruka entered, the demons growled at the others.

"**I am terribly sorry about that, it is just that they don't really like you guys. Shukaku doesn't really like anyone from Suna because they separated him from Yumi, and tried to kill his container. Yumi doesn't like you, Fugaku-san because of how Saki saw herself as nothing do to your oblivious nature to Saki's life so far. Tsukiko doesn't like you, Hiashi-san, because she cared for Hinata for a bit of time, and once her mother died you became cold and threw her to the wolves you call elders, did you know they trained her so harshly she saw herself as a speck that no one would love, and that they tried hurting her in a way a child should never know. Lastly, Kurama doesn't like most of the adults here except Gramps, and Iruka, because they treated Naruto correctly, and because of what you did to the children."**

The adults were shocked, that the tenants of the children spoke up for the children, even if it was to stay alive, though Kurama didn't see it like that. The adults told me their goodbyes as I waited patiently for all of them to go, leaving Iruka and me to face five demons in chibi form, and four children.

"Did they treat you like they treat Naruto?" Iruka asks me, though I am curious as to why he wants to know about me, a simple girl who feels little about the world.

"Yes, though it was for the first two years of my life. I was born after Minato, I don't know how many years though, but I know that I was born here, but I was seen as dead when some village elders sealed Tsuki into me, to turn me into a weapon. Though, a nurse from Suna took me with her, she told me, '_They would have you murdered, for what they put in you, but no child, you are safe and sound…always listen for the music, and you will be alright.'_ She was my savior, I came back though, when I was eleven to meet my brother, Nina, the nurse, had died only a month before and wanted me to see if I had any family left alive."

"I see, I somewhat understand, I was lonely after my parents were killed by Kurama-san, but from what Tsuki-san told me, he was being controlled and would have never hurt humans, unless they threatened his home. I acted out, I played pranks, which Naruto seems to have gotten from seeing how I use pranks to keep the students interested, though with Naruto, he uses them to get back at those who hurt him, without really hurting them." Iruka explained, though I somewhat had an idea that Naruto used pranks like I used my words.

"Don't worry about it, I use words to get back at people; come one let us make food for the little ones, if I am correct ramen for Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, and possible something with tomatoes for Saki. Did I get the orders right, Kurama, Shukaku, Yumi and Tsukiko?"

"**Hai, for Naruto, though make more than one bowl for him if you can."** Kurama told me, as he made a motion for Tsukiko to go next.

"**Same for Hinata, though if you can also make cinnamon buns for her tomorrow, you will be an angel, little Hinata here loves her buns, just as much as Kurama's charge loves ramen."** Tsukiko told me, her smile lightly up her features.

"**If you can for Saki, make her some rice balls and stir fried meat it will be fine, and if you can also keep some spare tomatoes you will be a life saver, she cannot really go a day without her tomato fix."** Yumi told me, her voice light as a bell as she made motions for Shukaku to go next.

"**Gaara here likes few things, but he will eat almost anything as long as you eat a bit in front of him, so I would make him the same thing you are making Saki."** Shukaku told me, his voice gruff as he looked at Gaara's sleeping form.

I was lucky I fixed the seal that was making Shukaku insane, and it allowed Gaara to go to sleep without any care in the world. I nodded, and saw that Iruka had written down what each of the rascals liked, thus making shopping later easier and faster.

"Thank you guys sleep if you want, I'll be downstairs cooking, though if any of the kids wake up take them downstairs." I told them as I walked downstairs, Iruka following me, with Tsuki trailing behind the both of us.

"The children will really like you; do you think you will be able to stand teaching?" Iruka asked me as I turned to look at him, and thought about the question for a moment.

"Yes, I love children, and if Tsuki had her way I would have already been married, though I refuse to marry because Tsuki says I'm lonely. The way I see it, it is easier to prepare the kids when they do not know what to expect, than when they expect too much or too little from missions. Plus, I am better at talking with kids than adults; they scare the living hell out of me."

"**In short, Iruka-san, Maiko refuses to marry because she knows the chances at her falling in love are relatively higher than the chances of someone falling in love with her, after the find out about me. I on the other hand believe that she will fall in love with someone that loves her for her, and accepts that she had no choice in carrying me, just like many of the others like her. She refuses to admit that she is attractive to the other sex, even when on the way here men stared at her." ** Tsuki complained, though I chose to hit her upside the head as I began to cook ramen and even some stir fried meat and rice balls for everyone.

"You two act like Naruto and I act when we fight, though he does puppy eyes, and that makes me forget all I'm about to lecture him for." Iruka told me as I began to laugh.

"Tsuki tried that when I was ten, it worked the first three times, after that I just chose to ignore the look, and thus only children under ten can pull it off efficiently." I told them as Tsuki demonstrated, thus making me hit her again, though this time she got her tail to wrap around me ankle causing me to fall on top of Iruka.

"Maiko-nee, what are you doing on top of Iruka-nii?" Naruto asks me as I see the other three with him and the smirking faces of Shukaku, Kurama, with the smiling faces of Yumi and Tsukiko.

"Nothing Naruto, Tsuki was being mean and pushed me onto Iruka-san. Now come on you four, sit down and get ready to eat, I made ramen, rice balls, and stir fried meat for everyone. Shukaku, Kurama, Tsukiko, Yumi and Tsuki, you can switch into a hanyou form in you want food too, the seals in this world should allow you to do that if you wish." I told them as I got off of poor Iruka and helped him up.

I quickly set up the dinner table, while the five demons shifted into their teenage forms and sat down ready to eat. "Guys, dig in, and if I can find out more about you little ones I will be happy, and then we can go out to play outside." I told them as Iruka seemed to look at me, and then added on.

"We will start with Hinata-chan, then Saki-chan, Gaara-kun, and lastly Naruto-kun, because he needs to learn patience. Maiko, why don't you start, then I will follow and then the kids?" Iruka asks me, his voice still, almost like the voice of someone who is shy when they meet new people.

"Well, as your parents may have told you I'm Namikaze Maiko, aunt of Uzumaki Naruto, container of Tsuki, and the Ice Fox Hime to most of the adults. I love reading, writing, creating new jutsu, training, and of course children. I hate ignorant people, adults who only use children for their gain, idiots who do not see the treasure in front of them, adults who ignore a child in order to dote on another, and those who ignore a child's plea for help. My hobby is a mixture of things, and with you guys here it will probably be watching you guys grow up, and hopefully come to terms with being the containers of demons, and my major dream for the future is finding love, and seeing what you guys may grow up to be."

When I finished I saw hope in the eyes of Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara, and acceptance in the eyes of Saki. I knew what these kids went through, I understood, and told them that I hated what people had done to them. I could see the bonds forming, it was strange, to others they would see Kurama in human form, the failure heiress of the Hyuuga clan, the monster of the sand, and the second born to the Uchiha clan's leader, nothing special, but I saw a boy who would do wonders in stealth and retrieval missions, a girl who would become a medic-nin that would shock her clan, a boy who would protect those he loved with his curse, and a girl who would prove to her father that she did not need his approval.

I saw the five demons look at me with pride, they understood that I was trying to make sure that their containers did not feel like tools, for they were not tools, they were little boys and girls, that knew nothing more than what they were told.


	3. A Bit of Maiko's Past

**Hi, this is RaynexRenx,**

**I do not own Naruto, or any characters from Naruto, but I do own Tsuki, Tsukiko, Yumi and Maiko.**

**please enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maiko's POV<strong>_

Iruka looked at me and then cleared his throat to begin his introduction to the kids. "My name is Umino Iruka; I'm a teacher at the Academy, Chuunin level. I love teaching, reading, writing, pranking, and seeing the children I teach learn the skills needed to become a ninja. I hate ignorant people, and those who do not see the possibilities and abilities of those in front of them. My dream is to see my students, and now you guys exceed in everything you do, while my hobby is mainly fixing traps and using my skills as an ex-prankster to use."

I saw the kids look at Iruka with awe in their eyes, knowing that their sensei had once been a prankster, and I smiled, because most people never saw the practicality of pranking. Just like they never saw the practicality of arguing with someone until they gave you what you wanted, though to them it seemed like they wanted to give it to you.

"Hinata-chan, it is your turn, and don't worry about messing up, just sit up straight, breathe in deeply, and relax." I told Hinata, as I picked up the plates from the kids, and gave them some form of dessert based on their tastes, thankful that I knew how to do Shadow Clones efficiently enough that they could cook.

"I'm…Hyuuga Hinata…the heiress of my clan. I like…flower pressing, the stars, foxes, Hanabi-chan…cinnamon rolls, and gardening. I don't like…the clan elders: they are really mean; people that hurt each other for no good reason and that don't see the good in the world. My dream is to become heiress of my clan, and take away the curse seal, though my hobby is mainly flower pressing, and analyzing the seal my clan willing puts on part of our family." Hinata told us, her voice barely heard above noisy eating of Naruto and strangely enough Kurama and Shukaku.

I smile at her and motion for Saki to go next, knowing that it might take a bit more time than I thought as I take the plates from the demons, though I know they still want more.

"**Saki, go on, they will not bite, well none of the people your age will bite, Maiko is another thing, but with her she only bites if she gets scared and you are right next to her, just ask Tsuki." **Yumi told Saki, while I glared at her, and Tsuki nodded, though I couldn't blame her, it was not my fault that she had to be next to me every time I got nearly scared to death.

"You really bite people?" Iruka asked me, as I felt my cheeks heating up.

"No, it is just that every time I get really scared I have a tendency of biting down on the edges of my wrist hard enough to bleed, sometimes. Though when Tsuki is near me and I get scared she covers my wrists in her tails, thus leaving me to bite her tails when I meant to bite my wrist." When I said this everyone laughed, but I saw Iruka noting the silver scars on my wrists from where my teeth bit into the skin too hard.

I see Yumi bite Saki a tad to get her to talk, and it works enough for me to see her contemplating what to say.

"I'm Uchiha Saki; I like tomatoes, my aniki: Itachi, and when it rains. I don't really hate anything, or have any dreams right now. My hobbies are to train, to cook with my Kaa-san, and to watch the rain." Saki told us, and I smiled lightly she was everything I knew Yumi would have wanted her jailer to be.

"**Gaara-pup, be nice to them, Maiko is the only one I know who would actually put up with more people like her, and to make it more interesting, Maiko actually grew up in Suna hated by everyone, yet striving forward. She beat your father before he made it to be Kazekage for he told her she would never make it. So, she decided to beat him, and when she found out what he did to you as soon as she woke up, she threatened all the elders of the council, most of who knew her from when she was a child and knew her for being the wild child that many hoped you would never be."**

I growled at Shukaku, who looked at me and growled back. I felt Tsuki trying to hold me back, as I launched myself at Shukaku, not really caring what happened to my dining room. I felt Shukaku bite me, though I let a bit of water hit him, and locked his head in a headlock. In the background, I can hear Tsuki explaining to everyone else that I was showing that I was the strongest, and Shukaku should not speak of my past freely. In addition to the explanation of that, Tsuki is telling them that if she had never been sealed in me I would have the same amount of chakra as a four tailed demon, but because of Tsuki I have enough chakra in me as an eight tailed demon. I can feel the fear coming from some of them, but Tsuki continues and tells them that I am more likely to kill someone that hurts them, than anyone of them.

"**Submit, Shukaku, you know very well that Maiko is of age, and will hurt you, especially because she has yet to find her other half, I swear I told her that she met him once, before Kurama attacked the village. Though you should know well enough that Maiko is stubborn as a bull, and she rarely fights, unless of course you provoke her, you truly are a baka, Shukaku."** Tsuki told Shukaku, who finally submitted and I got off of him, though I felt myself slowly fall to the ground.

_**No one's POV**_

Tsuki looked at Maiko's fallen form, and sighed as she saw how Maiko turned into a four year old version of herself.

"Tsuki-san…why is Maiko-san…close to…our age?" Hinata asked as she saw the smaller version of Maiko curled into a ball on the floor asleep.

"**She is like that because her body is evolving at times, by now she should be a hanyou, but she refuses until she finds her other half. She has only done this a few times, and at each time she was fighting someone for dominance, though if you ask her, she says her other half must be dominant to her, and she will only submit to him. It is like that with most of us females here. Though don't worry, once she wakes up she will be back to normal, so Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun get ready to talk then. Iruka-san can you carry her to the room in front of the playroom, it is her sleeping room."** Tsuki told the kids, and made Iruka carry Maiko, her reasons simple, Maiko felt some form of interest in Iruka, but she doubted her ability to attract mates, especially someone like Iruka who was kind, and strong.

"Tsuki-san, does Maiko-nee-chan like Iruka-nii-san?" Naruto asked curious as to why Maiko would send Iruka to carry Maiko when she could do it perfectly well in the form she was in at the moment.

"**Yes, but she refuses to admit it, she believes that no man that is kind, strong, and adores children will ever look at her twice, especially when they find out about me. Maiko is selfless, she will do everything to make everyone happy even if it costs her, her own happiness. It was the reason she ended up needing me to heal her over a period of around four to six years, she wanted to save a boy from Kurama's attack, and she did at the cost of a bit of her life. I know who the boy is today, and I have a feeling Maiko does too. One day you four will understand, love is selfless, and when you really love someone you won't care how much it hurts to see them when they do not know your feelings, you will only care about their happiness and health even if it kills you."**

_Maiko-san, you were the one who saved me from that attack…why did you save me, if it would cost you years of your life?_ Iruka thought as he heard a small cry come from upstairs, causing him to go towards Maiko's room where she was lying down curled up in a ball still asleep, but crying her eyes out.

Iruka was surprised to see the girl who was so strong when awake was having a nightmare, even though her body was that of a four year old child. His instincts that helped in his first time teaching, made him go towards the bed, and pull the four year old Maiko into his lap. He began rocking her, while whispering soothing words, and sounds into her ear, hoping that she would calm down from her nightmare.

"No….no get away…Nina save me…why…it hurts…it hurts…Nina help me…NO GET AWAY!." Maiko began thrashing around in Iruka's arms, though Iruka kept on rocking her, and woke her up keeping her arms close to her body in order so that she won't hurt herself.

Maiko woke up for only a few seconds before falling back asleep, though the pained face was still present.

"**Sorry, I forgot to warn you that Maiko has nightmares every time she turns back into her four year old body. I would tell you to give her to me, but once she attaches herself she will not let go. I will tell you why she has the nightmare just like Naruto; Maiko was beaten in Suna, though it was mainly because Nina, her care giver, was put on the grave yard shifts at the hospital and the people hated Maiko because of me…so they would go in when they knew Maiko was alone and they would beat her, until she was around this age, and then it was beatings, and at times they tried to rape her, but I would stop them. I know Maiko may like you, but she is defiant by nature, she is so strong to live after all of that, when I know people would rather die. Sadly, she rather take her own life than give up on the lives of the four children she has right here."** Tsuki told Iruka who was shocked to find out that the woman in his arms was through so much, so broken, and yet here she was taking care of the four outcasts that needed her help.

"Why won't she find her own happiness?" Iruka asked trying to piece together Maiko's mindset, and her reasoning in giving up her own life and happiness.

"**Simple, she believes she deserves none, because everyone she has come to love wholly that is older or near her age has died on her. Her brother died after only knowing him for a good nearly three years, Nina died when she was nine years old protecting her from one of her most brutal beatings, and the closest call to rape she has ever had. In her own way by not having her own true life and happiness, it is her way to pay penance for the two lives the protection of her own has cost."** Tsuki explained as she saw how Iruka contemplated what she had just told him, that no matter how much Tsuki wanted something, she would not go after it due to her fear, and belief that everyone she got close to that was close to her age would die a painful death.

"She really is scared of attaching herself to someone lest they die protecting her, leaving her all alone again, correct?" Iruka asked looking at the peaceful face of the girl in his arms, which screamed innocence, and vulnerability.

"**Yes, it is the same way some people refuse to be happy after a war due to the guilt of the actions weighing down on them, though in reality they had nothing to do with the actions, they had to do them or risk being called a traitor."**

With those words Tsuki left Iruka to watch over Maiko, while she went to see how the others were doing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Review, and I will try to pump out the stories faster, but once again school is the bane of all students.<span>**


	4. Hunting

**Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, and Saki are eight years old**

**Iruka and Maiko are twenty**

**Kakashi is 23, and Itachi is 14**

_**THREE YEAR TIME SKIP**_

**NO ONE'S POV**

Hinata ran with Tsukiko running alongside her, as they ran behind Saki and Yumi, and Naruto and Kurama. All six of them had played a prank on Iruka and Maiko, which ended up with them not being able to move more than a five meter distance from each other. She in reality blamed Naruto and Saki having this strange rivalry going on between them, and also the fact that Iruka and Maiko refused to admit that they were perfect for each other, even after Maiko went into heat.

"Tsukiko, when do you think Maiko will actually show Iruka she really, really likes him, like Saki and Gaara like each other, as well as Naruto-kun and I like each other?" Hinata asked as she swerved to the left, where Gaara was hiding to watch all the chaos ensue around him.

"**She will show him when she feels that it will not be awkward for you four to see them together, after all Iruka is the one that holds Maiko when she wakes up screaming due to a nightmare. In addition, Iruka likes Maiko, as is shown when she has a nightmare he will hold her until she calms down, even if she ends up not letting him go until she wakes up completely."** Tsukiko explained to her container as they met up with Gaara who was hiding in a tree with Shukaku asleep next to him.

"Maiko, and Iruka trying to kill you guys again?" Gaara asked as he took in the blushed form of Hinata as she sat down next to him, both of them watching their perspective mates run away from Maiko and Iruka, who sadly had already figured out the exact distance they could be apart.

"Yeah, though this time Saki and Naruto did something drastic, if Maiko or Iruka strays away from being within a good meter distance from each other for more than ten minutes, they are pulled towards each other, both of their fronts touching." Hinata explained as they watched Iruka and Maiko suddenly be pulled towards each other, Maiko's lips touching the base of Iruka's neck.

"How long do you think it will take Maiko to figure out you were the one to create the seals that connected them, while Naruto created the seals for the barrier, and Saki applied them to their shoes?" Gaara asked as he watched their two caretakers blush wildly almost as bad as Hinata in her first few months here when Naruto would randomly hug her, most of the times ended with Hinata fainting.

"I give them a good three hours, after all most of the time it is Tsuki that rats us out, but this time we made a deal with Tsuki, we would behave, that includes you too Gaara, when Maiko and Iruka leave her to babysit us sometime during this week to talk to the jounin they are thinking of putting us under when we graduate in four years. I overheard something about Maiko wanting the jounin to get to know us well enough that we won't instantly attack him or her if we feel some sort of anger towards them." Hinata explained as she looked at how the seals she made slowly worked to unbind them for a bit of time, as they once again started to chase Naruto and Saki.

"**I believe it will take them a good two hours, after all Maiko was the best at gathering information, but then again it is Naruto and Saki we are talking about they rather go without their food addiction for a good amount of time than rat you two out. After all, Gaara you are the one that managed to get your sand to stick to the shoes that way the seals won't go off, and if they take off their shoes, the seal will be applied to their skin."** Tsukiko told Gaara who nodded knowing that the only people who didn't know why the seals would work when the shoes were off were Naruto, and Tsuki.

Suddenly Hinata and Gaara heard the shrieks of Naruto and Saki as Iruka and Maiko caught them in Maiko's water binds. It always surprised them when Maiko would catch them with those evil binds, but they understood they could do the same to her once they controlled their elemental chakra well enough to form them. Both of them moved towards the little pond that Maiko used to fuel her binds, and Hinata began laughing when she saw how Naruto was hanging upside down, while Saki was struggling to move against the binds.

Hinata called out sending her chakra into the water causing Maiko's binds to loosen, but only Naruto landed away from the water. Luckily for Saki, her mate, Gaara was watching out for her and called his sand to save her from an early bath. The demons were surprised to see how quickly Hinata and Gaara reacted to help their mates, though they knew that they were close to each other enough to play pranks on the clans together in order to get people together, or see the truth in what they were doing.

"Hinata-chan that was awesome, did you see that Iruka-nii, and Maiko-nee-chan? She totally rocked!" Naruto screamed as he ran up and hugged Hinata causing her to faint, again.

"Naruto, what have I told you about jumping at Hinata unexpectedly, she faints easily when it comes to you, Naruto. Though I do think you at least need to give her a few hugs throughout the following days that way she doesn't faint as easily." Maiko stated as she picked up Hinata and made them all march towards the house, while she got ready to meet their perspective jounin teacher hoping against all odds that her odd ball family didn't kill the poor jounin before they even got to greet them all properly.

She knew that the only ones that had a chance at teaching her group were Uchiha Itachi or Hatake Kakashi, but like Gramps had told her she was also going to train them in the items that their real jounin sensei couldn't, so she was left to go talk to both Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi in the places she knew they would be. She felt the way Iruka and her were bound together and nearly cursed her luck at having two kids proficient in sealing, and the other two great at adding their own flare to what was being done to them. She slowly added water to the bottom of Iruka's shoes watching as the seal came undone, and then did the same to her own before they reached the house.

"You guys are so dead later, but right now Iruka and I have to get ready to hunt down the two best candidates at being your sensei when you graduate, so Tsuki and Tsukiko will be in charge, but also listen to Yumi, Shukaku, and Kurama though if you guys get in trouble, or destroy the house, again I swear I will train you guys until you can't think anymore." Maiko told them as she pointed to the traces of the seal on her sandals.

"Hey, at least we knew what seals to place this time, and your shoes didn't start burning when you put them on…I see that as a-a….improvement, that's the word." Naruto told them as he smiled at Maiko and Iruka who couldn't help agreeing at the statement, after all Naruto and Hinata well mainly Naruto had cost them a good amount of money from all the shoes and other miscellaneous items starting to burn or explode when someone put them on or moved to close to the items.

"Yes, but for the sake of our wallets try dealing with chakra suppression seals or seals that amplify your elemental chakra. I know you and Hinata are smart, Naruto, you two just need to work on your people skills, Hinata with her timid attitude and you with your too loud attitude. Gaara and Saki please make sure you guys actually study what I told you guys to study last night, and also get ready to enter the academy in a month's time." Iruka told them as he walked out of the front door with Maiko though she was lost in her own world.

Iruka's train of thoughts kept on going back to his talk with Tsuki, though mainly about how she told him to confess to Maiko soon or else she would make sure the kids kept on trying to set them up together. She had also informed him of how three others before him had tried to comfort her during her nightmares and they each ended up getting injured unlike Iruka who never got injured, but had Maiko cuddle with him until she woke up completely. He knew that Maiko never thought of herself when she did something, instead in the past three years she would get the four kids something big on their birthday and training scrolls for Christmas, though for Iruka she would always give him things he wanted to get but saw how much it would take out of his wallet.

"So how are we going to find Uchiha-san and Hatake-san?" Iruka asked as he saw the glimmer of mischief in Maiko's eyes.

"Well do you remember when the Hokage called me out last month?" Maiko asked silently as they walked towards the training grounds.

"Yes, it was the first time he has called you since we began taking care of the kids."

"Gramps called me because the girl he had made a ninja had come back from her mission with baggage in the form of a little three year old girl. According to her the girl was the only child in a slavery ring she was sent to stop. I had to explain to him that in her eyes the girl was now her child also that the girl, Ookami no Rayne, was a half demon. Plus I had to explain to Rayne that she could take care of the little girl, but she also had to find a hiding place because she turns fourteen this year and will end up going through heat." Maiko explained as a little girl with stormy gray eyes, and black and crimson hair came running towards them.

"Maiko-nee, Kaa-chan is talking to a Weasel-man." Hitomi told them as she pointed towards a fourteen year old girl with icy blue hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin.

"Iruka meet Ookami no Hitomi, the adopted daughter of Rayne-chan. So is your mommy telling Weasel-man about her heat and the fact she has to go away for a few days next month?" Maiko asked Hitomi who nodded lightly.

As they walked towards Rayne they saw the person she was talking to was none other than Uchiha Itachi. Though as they got closer they noticed that Rayne was crying and started to curl as she kneeled on the ground, Maiko instantly sent Iruka to Rayne and she went over to talk to Itachi.

"Itachi-san has Rayne-chan explained everything to you?" Maiko asked silently as she watched how Hitomi clung to Rayne in an effort to cheer her up.

"No."

"Look, for Rayne to actually tell you about her heat it means she cares about you enough that she's willing to tell you her complete past, something that few people know, including me. Rayne wants you to understand that if you agree to go with her when she's in heat it means you are mated for life, married in short. If you don't agree she will go away somewhere where she knows that no one can find her because during that time she is so weak that even a civilian man can overpower her. Plus she doesn't want you to get hurt if you look for her during this time period…that and that Hitomi is her adopted daughter so she is part of the package if you agree to mate with her when she is in heat." Maiko explained lightly as she saw how Rayne had stopped crying, and was now waiting patiently for Itachi to make up his mind.

"You don't have to agree, I'll understand if you don't. I just wanted to tell you before I went off and disappeared, after all I know for sure that the four rascals under Maiko's watch are going to go through this too in a few years but they will be lucky because they in a sense already have their mates." Rayne told him as she carried Hitomi on her hip looking at Itachi expectantly.

Itachi seemed caught in the middle of it all, he knew that girls like Rayne were rare after all she put up his clan, his sempai, Kakashi, and his odd hours due to his Anbu responsibilities. He knew that others wouldn't have put up his clan let alone Kakashi when he felt like teasing people, yet she fought back with his clan when they told her something rude and teased Kakashi back about being involved with Anko. He found himself nodding to Rayne's request of becoming her mate; after all in all his heart he knew that he loved her enough to marry her and get away from his responsibilities as an Anbu for a week next month.

"Yes, thank Itachi-kun, now I'll take him to meet the four rascals under the care of Maiko and Iruka. Kakashi is hiding by the Memorial Stone seeing that I told him you were looking for him by the ramen stand. You haven't told the rascals I was going over there right?" Rayne asked after hugging Itachi who had Hitomi hanging onto him.

"They don't know you are going over, I left some of the in charge, but be careful they are good at pranks and they love practicing their jutsu and strategies on their prank victims. Also please remember don' do anything to scare the girls, Gaara is over protective of Saki, and Naruto doesn't know it but he is the same way with Hinata." Maiko warned as she turned to Iruka who grabbed her hand lightly and began leading her away to where Kakashi was hiding.

"Itachi, I want to tell you why Maiko gave that warning before we even go near the rascals. You remember that Chuunin, Mizuki, who was hospitalized due to nearly drowning on land, one arm missing, and having lost the ability to have children?... Well that was the work of the kids, he tried to beat Naruto for going near the academy, luckily Saki, Gaara, and Hinata ganged up on Mizuki, but because of their belief that they are family, and if you harm one of them you anger all of them type deal they attacked. Gaara held Mizuki down while Hinata poured water into his lungs, and Saki somehow made it impossible for him to have children, though due to Mizuki struggling Gaara ripped his arm off before sending his body to the hospital." Rayne told him as they slowly move towards the area where Maiko hides away those she calls her family.

Itachi stared lightly at Rayne as he shifted the little girl hanging on his back so that he carried her with one arm. Itachi understood what Rayne had just told him, his sister was protective of those she had spent the last three years with learning about the fact people she once looked up to, sealed something in her behind the backs of their parents. He was happy his sister had found others like her that shared similar traits, and also that the ones that looked after her seemed to care greatly about them.

When they made it to the barrier, Rayne dragged Itachi into Maiko's land, and smiled when five demons and a Maiko clone stood waiting for them.


End file.
